User talk:Abracadabra123
Hey! It's me, Abracadabra123 here, if you exist out there, talk to me about whatever... :Hi! That's great we have another member on our Wikia. Those are just beggining of the encyclopedia so we're all glad there's another pair of hands to help! Have a good time! :Jamjumetley 17:38, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I'd like to know something... I noticed a lack of an index category, is it unneccesary, or is it simply that you cannot think of a name for such a thing? How about "Gerry Anderson"? Or even "Gerry Anderson Encyclopedia"? Just wondering because I don't like to be lead to a dead-end category, and I find plenty of subcategories interesting... Abracadabra123 15:56, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I'd like to know why you keep putting the word "HELP" on certain pages. E.G. TV21 Comics and World Aquanaut Security Patrol Jcamts 17:15, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Help: To aid, to relieve, to remedy. Simply put, I didn't have the proper reference material to continue the article, and so I called out, if you will, for help. I promise not to do it again, for I know how unprofessional it makes the integrity of the Wikiaverse. Abracadabra123 03:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Don't ask me. When I first joined, that's just what every hyperlink to an episode page had at the end. It was obviously a feature that the creator wanted. I don’t think it should be changed because there are some pages that need “episode” on the end due to the fact there are other Pages by the same name. E.G. Stingray (episode) and Stingray. Jcamts 14:51, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Eh, what now? :I may have said something about that somewhere, but placed here :it seems out of place, just so you know. By the way, that's what I said! :Abracadabra123 21:04, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Abracadabra123, I just want to end the discussion on having "(episode)" at the end of episode page. So could you reply on my talk and vote Yes (for having "episode") or No (for taking "episode" off the end) The voting will end on the 12th June. Jcamts 15:32, 3 June 2009 (UTC) For some bizzare reason, I'd like to know what happened to White as Snow so that it got deleted, not that vandalized it, just that what was it like? Abracadabra123 02:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Abracadabra123 I think it's great that we have someone enthusiastic about creating pages on this wikia. However, I have noticed over the last few days that you have created pages like Stand By For Action, Steve Zodiac and Aquanaut Of The Year. The problems with these pages are they lack a significant amount of detail. I can understand that adding information about a character is quite hard, but with episode pages could you please right a Synopsis for them or add the Cast of an episode. If you want I will write the synopsises for some of the pages you've created, I've got Last Of The Zanadus on my list to write and HelicopterA42 is at some point going to write the synopsis for Stand By For Action. Basically what I am saying is if you could try to added more detail to pages you created that would be great. Jcamts 10:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that... I'll do better next time. Time to break out the DVDs! Abracadabra123 19:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Oh-ho man, I have the strongest compulsion to remove all references to Thunderbirds 2086, but that would not be fair. Oh, but the feeling is quite strong, I do want to remove them, I do I do I do I do I do I do I do I do I do I... do! Abracadabra123 22:26, 23 August 2009 (UTC)